


Гэвин шлюха (иногда)

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #dbh #reed900 #Detroit: Become Human #рид900 #Гэвин #RK900, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Ему бы порой и хотелось думать, уверять себя в том, что у него раздвоение личности. Но нет.   
С его разумом все было хорошо. Ровно настолько хорошо, чтобы осознавать весь происходящий пиздец. Но это-то ему и нравилось. Он наслаждался этой странной гребаной двойственностью. И именно поэтому ему нахуй не был нужен напарник.  
Особенно андроид.  
Гэвин закурил в пустой допросной, разглядывая, как дым поднимается к потолку. Нет, он, как ответственный человек, конечно, может попробовать побыть идеальным гражданином, но как-то не хотелось.  
Как-то совсем не хотелось. Все равно ведь...  
Главное, чтобы никто не пронюхал, чем законопослушный гражданин и ответственный полицейский Гэвин Рид занимается на досуге. Никого это не касается. Особенно — приставленного к нему андроида.  
Какая же херня.  
Гэвина бесило, что Ричард слишком уж проникся идеей «дружбы» между напарниками. Как по мнению Гэвина — ему вот меньше всего хотелось видеть в свои выходные и редкие отгулы осточертевшие за неделю рожи. А учитывая, что их работа иногда бывала ненормирована, то «неделя» могла длиться месяц.  
Это вот он и перебирал в голове, последовательно отключая все свои гаджеты. Телефон, планшет, второй планшет, системы квартиры. У него было двое суток выходных и детектив Гэвин на них планировал исчезнуть. И наконец-то отдохнуть.  
Отдых в его понимании, конечно, мало кому пришелся бы по вкусу, так что Гэвин старался держать его в тайне.  
В эти ночи он становился другим, одевался по другому, чувствовал себя совершенно по иному. Гэвин становился просто Робертом, который любил как угодно и с кем угодно.  
Благо, всяческих заболеваний больше можно было не бояться. Хотя находились и те, кто любил резину. Да и вшитый под лопатку чип он всегда мог активировать, это на случай неконтролируемой страсти некоторых к слишком уж правдоподобным играм в насилие.   
Такие «притоны» были как раз на отшибе Детройта. Гэвин порой верил в карму, но слишком хорошо знал статистику: человека, которого ты видел всего один раз в жизни, да еще и большей частью во время ебли, узнать практически невозможно. А с учетом того, что он немного подкрашивался, выделял глаза и скулы... тем более.  
В общем, в эту ночь Гэвин снова был возле «Райской пташки», сжимающий сигарету зубами и глубоко вдыхающий запах сырых от дождя улиц. Мимо сновали люди, те, кто все еще предпочитал человеческое тело андроиду. И в этом был смысл.  
— Работаешь?  
— Ага, — кивнул Гэвин, сбивая сигаретный пепел.  
— Впервые вижу шлюху с щетиной.  
— Посмотри еще, я сегодня добрый, — отмахнулся Гэвин, он знал, что с накрашенными глазами похож на рок-звезду, завалившую карьеру и подсевшую на наркотики.  
Некоторым такое нравилось. А те, кому не нравилось, Гэвина совершенно не интересовали. Как и он их.  
— Ла-а-адно, ну и почему нынче экзотика?  
Гэвин озвучил достаточно скромные расценки и ощутил приятное томление, каждый раз накатывающее, когда на него смотрели... так. Оценивающе. Решая? Стоит ли он этих денег. Хотят ли они секса так же сильно как и он?  
Блядские философы прошлого были правы, некоторые люди просто не хотят быть свободными, они хотят иметь возможность купить себе хорошего хозяина. Гэвин понимал, что все происходящее неправильно. С любой точки зрения. Он не нуждался в деньгах, но ему это все нравилось.   
Как только клиент достал карту, решившись, Гэвин разулыбался, расстегивая куртку, и оттянул за ворот сетчатую шлюшью майку, обнажая ключицу. Под ней был вшит чип, с блуждающим по серверам неотслеживающимся счетом.  
И сейчас счет пополнился. А Гэвин тихо вздохнул от прикосновения пальцев к плечу. Клиент был горячим. В его венах текла кровь. Никакой машинности. Его увлекли в знакомый холл “Райской пташки” и вверх по лестнице, в одну из комнат, которая все еще пахла сексом, несмотря на уборку и чистые простыни.  
И Гэвин позволил себе-рациональному исчезнуть и наслаждаться. Просто наслаждаться сексом и отсутствием хоть каких-либо обязательств.  
Кроме утоления собственной и чужой жажды похоти.

***

В себя он пришел часам к четырем, тело сладко ныло, но спать уже не хотелось. Теперь следовало аккуратно из шлюхи-Робби стать детективом-Гэвином, уважаемым человеком. Оплотом законности общества и всего такого, да. Для этого у него был снят еще один номер.  
Так что на работу он пришел уже самим собой. Только более довольным чем обычно.  
— Доброе утро, детектив, — Ричи вынырнул неизвестно откуда с такой счастливой улыбкой, что Гэвин заподозрил пластмассового напарника в том же, чем занимался сам. — Я кофе вам сварил.  
Гэвин чуть улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на руку андроида, протягивающую ему стаканчик.  
— То есть кофеварка сварила.  
— Твои попытки меня задобрить такие наивные, — ответил Гэвин, но стаканчик взял. Хотелось горячего, чтобы окончательно вернуться в реальность. Кто-то кофеиновый наркоман.  
— Просто считаю, что хорошие взаимоотношения — основа для плодотворной работы.  
— Никогда не пиши поздравления на открытках, — пробормотал Гэвин с удовольствием отпивая кофе. — И я и правда не люблю напарников не потому что говнюк...  
— Девяносто восемь процентов коллектива считает, что именно поэтому.  
— Откуда?..  
— Анонимный опрос в рабочем чате.  
Гэвин едва не простонал. Все точно знают, кто проводит опрос. Не так давно старший “брат” Ричи проводил подобный, но на тему куда более печальную, какую собаку дарить раздавленному горем от смерти старого пса другу. Коннор был идиотом. Андерсон получил симпатичного щенка лабрадора (Гэвин ненавидел себя за то, что почти прослезился, когда совершенно растерянному и неожиданно счастливому мудаку-Хэнку Коннор при всех вручил черного щенка с голубым бантом), а Ричи взял с них пример.  
— Ладно, хорошо, я говнюк по мнению большего количества народа здесь, но напарников не люблю совсем не по этой причине.  
Ричи задумался. В его исполнении это выглядело мило. Гэвин даже проморгался, чтобы не ловить себя на таких тупых эмоциях.  
— Я удобен, — начал он. — Ненавязчив.  
— Вот тут бы я уже сразу поспорил, — оборвал его Гэвин.  
— Я понял, что вы опасаетесь вторжения в ваше личное пространство, и поэтому могу пообещать, что я этого делать не буду.  
Гэвин усмехнулся и осторожно сделал шаг назад от андроида. И наблюдал, как тот растерянно хлопает глазами.  
— Чудно. Что еще?  
— Вы думаете, что я навязчив.  
— Не думаю, так оно и есть. — Гэвин залпом допил кофе и поморщился. Было горячо. — Ладно уж. Мы с этим разберемся. У нас что-то новое?  
— Очередной труп, со следами насильственной смерти.  
Гэвин потер виски и тоскливо посмотрел на андроида.  
— Хотелось бы пошутить про формулировки смертей, но ты не оценишь. Так что? Личность установили?  
— Да, Адриан Лэйс, — Ричи протянул Гэвину планшет старательно следя, чтобы их пальцы даже случайно не соприкоснулись.  
Гэвин всмотрелся в труп мужчины, с огромным количеством колотых ран на животе, а затем на его фото при жизни.  
— Ебаный пиздец.  
Его двойная жизнь все-таки нагнала его. Именно сегодня.  
Зато клиент его точно теперь никогда не сможет узнать.  
Способ, конечно... ладно, все стало очень нехорошо, потому что начнется расследование, которое обязательно приведет их на окраину города. И даже если про него не узнают, то оставят рабочей версией проститутку. Его. Блядь.  
Почему-то об этом ему совсем не подумалось.  
— Гэвин?  
Он дернулся, едва не выронив планшет.  
— Да, извини. Отвлекся.  
— Вы знали убитого?  
— Нет, не знал.  
Ричи снова посмотрел на него слишком внимательно, так, что Гэвин почувствовал разгорающееся пламя агрессии и паники. Так. Им просто следует найти убийцу или убийц раньше.  
— Вы бледный.  
— Плохо спал.  
— Вы после выходных всегда кажетесь очень усталым, — заметил Ричи и горестно вздохнул. — Вы?..  
— Все нормально, — прошипел Гэвин, читая материалы по делу, скорее, чтобы скрыться от разговора, нежели действительно что-то изучая. В конце концов, он отличный детектив, у него есть пластмасска с шелковым сердцем, все будет хорошо.  
Второго-себя он прятал так тщательно, что никто не должен на него выйти. Никто.  
Очевидно пока шлюхе-Роберту придется взять «отпуск».

***


	2. Chapter 2

— ...в восьмидесяти трех процентах случаев жертвы знали своих убийц. Так что, вполне вероятно, наш убийца кто-то из близкого окружения жертвы.  
— Что мы знаем? — Гэвин пытливо посмотрел на Ричи, андроид был удобен, он быстрее систематизировал. Как минимум. Пытался быть полезен и старался не касаться его. Гэвин усмехнулся, должно быть андроид решил, что он просто технофоб.  
— Сорок три, не женат, имеет постоянный абонемент в зал удовольствий андроидов класса С, в последнее время зал не посещал, постоянного партнера не имел, возможно, посещал район на окраине…  
— А может, решил не трахаться, — осторожно ввернул Гэвин. Ричи посмотрел на него так, что он сам осознал себя кретином.  
— Люди любят секс, с чего бы ему отказываться от своих привычек?  
Действительно. Гэвину вот не хотелось, а, кажется, придется. И никакого ему секса — ни платного, ни бесплатного — пока это дело либо не будет закрыто, либо не передано в архив. Блядь.  
— Я запросил доступ к камерам слежения, — продолжал отчет Ричи, — и отслеживаю все его перемещения за последние десять дней.  
Бля-а-а-дь.  
Гэвин был готов сгореть со стыда прямо здесь. Проституция была “легальна” очень условно, то есть ни хрена нелегальна, но иногда на это все смотрели сквозь пальцы. Его точно уволят ко всем чертям. На хрен.  
— Хорошо.  
Он там накрашен и одет, как курица. Отлично. Хрен кто его узнает. Но Ричи был настроен решительно.  
— Мы найдем убийцу. Я уверен.  
— Надеюсь, — кисло подтвердил Гэвин. Им предстояло увлекательное времяпровождение за просмотром огромного количества видеозаписей убитого. Тоска. Но быть может поможет найти настоящего убийцу. Гэвин подавил свое малодушное желание, чтобы дело заглохло. Это неправильно. Его второй личности не существует. Так что он просто будет вести дело. Как вел сотни раз до этого.  
Он знал, что не убивал никого. Его не установят даже случайно.   
К черту все.   
Он детектив.  
Остаток дня прошел уныло, их труп на экране работал, жрал, спал, трахался и... ничего. Разве что вопросы были к его семье, странной даже на достаточно современный взгляд Гэвина.  
Мать ярая феминистка, любящая спортзал. Сестра и того хуже, явное мужененавистничество. И убитый. Да. Который явно добился куда большего чем любой из семьи. Гэвин не любил политику и не хотел в ней разбираться, но, судя по всему, у их жертвы было несколько хороших законопроектов, и тот был одним из трех секретарей заместителя мэра. Прекрасно. Значит, его могли убить и несогласные с его работой.  
Гэвин отвлекся на Ричи, тот как раз смотрел манифест с сестрой жертвы. И если бы RK900 был человеком, то Гэвин решил бы, тот залипает на голые сиськи протестующих.  
— Что? — Гэвин не удержался и легко толкнул его плечом. — Чувствуешь себя достаточно угнетенным?  
— Не думаю. Я же не женщина.  
— И не мужчина, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Ты андроид. А люди вообще ненавидят всех и все.  
— У людей есть свойство думать, что они вершина эволюции, — заметил Ричи. — Это странно. Зная, насколько вы уязвимы.  
Гэвин с интересом взглянул на андроида. Ему всегда были интересны подобные мнения. Откуда вообще у андроида мнение?  
— Любое землетрясение, пожар, потоп и все. Но люди все равно, все равно думают, что они лучше.  
— Это потому, что мы клевые, — расплылся в улыбке Гэвин и рассмеялся с выражения лица Ричи. Тот должно быть ждал какой-то более обоснованный аргумент. — Да-да. Я вот уверен, что нравлюсь тебе, потому что классный и вообще прелесть. И в глубине своей души, которая состоит из единиц и нулей, ты хочешь вплетать цветы мне в волосы и дышать в телефон.  
— Дышать?  
Ричи смотрел заинтересованно. Гэвин приблизился к нему и томно вздохнул.  
— Ах, эти ночные мечты о возлюбленном. Но не в этом дело. Я пошел за кофе.  
— Я принесу! — мгновенно среагировал Ричи и вскочил.  
Окей, одернул себя Гэвин. Такими темпами машина от него сбежит. А он окажется первым офицером в мире, которого обвинит в харассменте андроид.  
С этих вот мыслей — про харассмент, да, и угнетение — Гэвин плавно перешел на абстрактные размышления, на тему того насколько именно антропоморфен его напарник. И прикручено ли к нему то, что так дорого большинству людей. И, если да, то какой? Большой, средний, с режимами... черт.  
Ричи вернулся, протягивая ему стаканчик с кофе и уставился в глаза так, как будто лично этот кофе и варил.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гэвин и осторожно отпил, чувствуя, что становится лучше и лучше. Бодрее.  
— Вы не кажетесь плохим человеком, — странно произнес Ричи.  
— Ну конечно, — не удержался Гэвин. — Это потому, что я самый лучший, но мы же это уже выяснили? Разве нет?  
— Нет.  
Ладно, шутки Ричи не очень рубит.  
— Я хотел сказать, что не понимаю причин вашего поведения, вспышек гнева и неприязни к другим андроидам.  
— О, это все потому, что я признавал вас личностями еще до того, как вы сами это осознали. А конкретно твою смазливую копию Коннора терпеть не могу, просто потому что он меня бесит. У людей так бывает, — Гэвин попытался пояснить, — то есть иногда человек раздражает тебя только самим своим существованием. Хрен знает почему. Возможно психологи это и могут как-то объяснить, я — нет.  
Ричард смотрел на него большими блестящими глазами, восхищенно слушая. Гэвин даже смутился.  
— Короче, вещай давай, есть у тебя рабочии версии насчет убийства?  
Ричи заморгал и перевел взгляд на экран.  
— Да. Но она притянута за уши, если можно так выразиться. Убитый отличался странными взглядами на всякого рода движения за свободу слова и прав. В его сетях и публичных выступлениях иногда проскальзывали высказывания о пользе умеренности. Возможно, кто-то из представителей радикальных движений имел на него зуб?  
— Еще раз, — поморщился Гэвин. — Хочешь сказать, что этот прекрасный человек был за что?  
— Скорее, он был за два фронта. И за умеренность нравов, и за то, чтобы проституция была узаконена. Налоги, обязательное медобследование, социальное страхование.  
— Типа привлечь в бюджет еще больше грязных денег?  
Ричи осекся, но никак не откомментировал, хотя Гэвин явно уловил это желание. Интересно, что Ричи не понравилось?   
То, что деньги за секс грязные?   
Гэвин склонил голову к плечу.  
— Ричи, трахаться за деньги — плохо?  
Андроид чуть улыбнулся, цитируя что-то странное:  
— И верю я, что проститутка заслуживает памятника, скольких они спасли от одиночества, скольких от самоубийства.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
— Ага. Типа такой себе трахающийся психиатр на выезде.  
— Но мне все же кажется, что это не очень хорошо, — завершил Ричи и потупился. — Сфера андроидов для секса терпит от этого убытки.  
Гэвин расхохотался.  
— Прости, просто... прости, это смешно. Ах, эти мерзкие люди, даже секс-дроидам мешают ебаться. Отбирают последнее, — и снова рассмеялся.  
— Вас такое веселит?  
— Крайне. Это как если бы вибратор начал требовать деньги за свою эксплуатацию. Я вообще не понимаю зачем секс-кукол делать разумными?  
— Потому, что для многих людей это не только возможность удовлетворить физические потребности. Я ведь уже говорил, проститутки это для некоторых способ пообщаться, — Ричи покачал головой. — Вот.  
Гэвин внимательно посмотрел на компаньона. Потом широко улыбнулся.  
— Ты смешной. Раньше как-то я не замечал. И все равно, мы тут не сойдемся во мнениях. Потому, что я уверен, секс-ботам хватило бы всего пары фраз. Типа: «я так тебя понимаю», «ты такой клевый» и «хочу ещё». Все. Бинго!  
— Как прекрасно, что вы, детектив, — Ричи отвел взгляд, улыбаясь. — Детектив, а не программист-поведенщик.  
— Да-да, очень. Что мы знаем о его семье? Кроме того, что он в разводе с женой? И что сестра-лесбиянка ненавидит его. Жертву.  
— Вы принципиально не называете его по имени?  
— Да. Чтобы не создавать эмоциональной связи и не думать, что всего неделю назад он резвился, как щенок и скакал по ромашковому полю, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Это все лажа. Он мертв. Вот и все.  
Ричи кивнул.  
— Хорошо, детектив. Так как вам моя версия? Похоже на правду?  
Гэвин задумался. На самом деле замечание андроида было неплохим. Стоило только проверить его, но как? Возможно, лояльность к легализации проституции и прочее было лишь частью образа... Потому что это бред. Никому не выгодно, чтобы проституция была легальна. Налоги? Кто будет платить налоги? За что? С чего?  
Гэвин рассмеялся своим мыслям и понял, что Ричи удивленно уставился на него.  
— Прости, — пояснил он. — Представил как налоги шлюхи платят натурой.  
— Странно. Я не думал об этом, — Ричи нахмурился. — То есть вы считаете идеи покойного глупостью?  
Гэвин кивнул.  
— Более чем. Что же, — он кивнул на экран. — Думаю, здесь ничего интересного. А когда уже изобретут механизм быстрого просмотра и анализа видео? У вас?  
— В процессе разработки, — лаконично ответил Ричи. — Я сохранил данные себе и за ночь посмотрю их всех, вы можете отдыхать, детектив, ваша смена закончилась.  
— Это так подозрительно удобно, что я где-то чувствую подвох, — Гэвин, заложив руки за голову, с удовольствием потянулся, стул жалобно скрипнул.  
— Могу я предложить вам пройтись одним маршрутом?  
Гэвин попытался перевести то, что ему сказал Ричи и...  
— Ты хочешь провести меня до дома?  
— Я просто хочу пройтись по улицам ночного города, а так у меня есть повод.  
— Улицы ночного города, — уточнил формулировку Рид. Ричард кивнул в ответ.  
Ночной город был полон каров, пыли и малолюден. Рид мог позволить себе небольшую квартиру именно там, где город постепенно переходил в промзону и где можно было обманываться отсутствием технологий. Духом старого Детройта. Не гетто, но близко к тому. Здесь стены пахли старыми заводами, а во дворах все еще иногда промышляли любители ножей. Металлических, а не лазерных, что уже впечатляло. И эти миры так гармонично встраивались друг в друга, что реальность завораживала.  
— Вы не хотите жить в более респектабельном районе? — мягко спросил Ричи, разглядывая переливающееся неоновое голограффити на стене. То как раз изображало, что «андроиды сосут».  
— Ты проанализировал мои доходы и решил, что я могу позволить себе жить там где круче?  
— Если мой вопрос показался вам бестактным, я приношу...  
— Не-не-не, — оборвал его Гэвин и остановился, чтоб закурить, вдохнуть влажный воздух, — мне здесь нравится. Думаю, что скорее мне стоит предложить тебе остаться до утра, чтоб тебя не вырубили и не разобрали на части ушлые местные обитатели.  
— Такое возможно? — Ричи выглядел удивленно. — Я оснащен системой защиты.  
— Здесь действительно ушлые ребята. Обесточат.  
Гэвин поднялся на низкое крыльцо, открывая дверь и пропуская андроида вперед. Его квартира была по прямой, через семь ступеней, маленькая, с видом на внутренний двор. Ричард любознательно озирался, пока ничего не трогая.  
— Я раньше не звал пластмассок в гости, так что понятия не имею чего тебе предложить? Чай-кофе явно не подходит.  
— Ничего не нужно, спасибо, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Если вы позволите мне подключиться к сети и к любому зарядному устройству, я буду благодарен.  
— Все что найдешь — твое, — разрешил Гэвин, разглядывая, как Ричи любопытно, словно аккуратный кот, проходит в комнаты, осматривая все.  
Сам он поставил чайник и закурил, глядя в окно и думая совершенно ни о чем. В голове крутилась назойливая мелодия, услышанная по радио.  
— Вы не испугаетесь, если ночью я перейду в режим ожидания?  
Гэвин с некоторым усилием отвел взгляд от окна и моргнул.  
— Ты заснешь?  
— Да, можно и так сказать.  
Рид пожал плечами и протянул руку, выключая чайник.  
— Не, не испугаюсь. Отдыхай.  
Гэвин соврал, что присутствие Ричи его не напрягает. Напрягало. Особенно потому, что тот уютно замер, подключившись к зарядке его древнего ноута. Создавалось впечатление, что Ричи просто прикрыл глаза, отдыхая. Диод переливался, то полностью потухая, то разгораясь ярче. Гэвин сел рядом со спящей машиной и задумался.  
Он ведь... он ведь притащил его домой только потому, что тут мало камер. И... — он не планировал, но хотел — его можно было убить. То есть не убить, а сломать. Потому что Ричи рано или поздно все равно найдет запись, на которой Гэвин засветился.  
Гэвин вздохнул еще раз, потрогал почти выключенного андроида за кисть руки и ушел.  
В конце концов, он не виновен, а значит Ричи из принципа докопается до истины. Но даже если и нет... Гэвин всегда успеет удрать в Канаду. Или в Мексику, он всегда мечтал о судьбе бандита. Итак, он выпил кофе и рухнул на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать. В голове ворочались тяжелые мысли, полностью вытесняя навязчивую мелодию. Кого только не встретишь на улицах. Он вот нарвался на заранее мертвого политика. Отлично.  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза.  
Может, правда, покойный, как и Ричи, считал, что проститутки не только для тела? Искал отдушину?  
Хотя, с ним особо не говорили.  
Он потер виски пытаясь вспомнить что-то. Хоть что-то конкретное? Они только трахались, с перерывом на заказать пиццы и алкоголя, шутили о чем-то незначительном. Тот парень был клевым, хоть на первый взгляд казался снобом-мудаком. И он точно ничего не рассказывал о себе. Зато слушал выдуманную историю Рида с большим интересом. Гэвин особо не врал, честно говорил, что у него есть нормальная жизнь и это — всего-лишь увлечение. Но не вдавался в подробности, потому что кретином не был.  
И теперь веселый парень мертв, а он, возможно, последний, кто видел его живым. И надеялся, что это не так.  
Гэвин фыркнул и повернулся на бок. Да ну его к черту, это убийство.

***


	3. Chapter 3

И проспал бы все на свете, если бы не Ричи, о котором он благополучно забыл. Его легко тронули за плечо, и он вскинулся, не понимая кто с ним.  
— Привет, Ричи, — Гэвин моргнул и закрыл глаза, потирая пальцами виски. — Я старый и скоро умру.  
— Не думаю, — привычно неэмоционально улыбнулся Ричи. — Сделал вам кофе.  
— Ага, — Гэвин встал, только с той невнятной надеждой, что душ заставит голову не болеть. Он посмотрел на Ричи и понял, что не так. — Вот это.  
Гэвин шагнул к Ричи ближе и прижал палец к его скуле.  
— Вот что не так. Ты не улыбаешься глазами.  
RK900 мягко отвел его руку от своего лица.  
— Уверен, вы обязательно поясните мне, что значит эта загадочная фраза.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
— Ты выглядишь куклой. Ты ведь андроид, должен быть подобен человеку.  
А вот теперь Ричи выглядел абсолютно расстроенно. Очень живо. Даже не верилось.  
— Вот так очень похож. Как человек. Идем, Ричи-Рич, выпьем кофе и будем ловить преступников.  
Пока Гэвин бродил по квартире, принимал душ, одевался, Ричи мирно тупил в планшет. И только тогда, когда Гэвин сел за стол и довольно взял вторую, заботливо приготовленную чашку кофе, сказал:  
— Это были вы. На одной из записей, перед борделем. Я узнал вас.  
Гэвин мучительно закашлялся, потому что горло перехватило. Ричард продолжал:  
— Я смотрел на эту запись, как раз когда вас отозвал шеф, и не мог понять, почему она меня тревожит, а потом Коннор в ответ на что-то свое выкрикнул кому-то ваше имя и... на записи, на всех записях с тех камер, видно только часть скулы, подбородка и шеи. Совпадение с вашими изображениями стопроцентное, но на камерах только часть лица. И это будет считаться косвенной уликой.  
Гэвин молчал.  
— Я думал вы попытаетесь избавиться от меня, сломать, — продолжил Ричи. — Зачем иначе звать к себе?  
Гэвин все также молчал, внимательно рассматривая андроида. Но теперь мысли текли в другом направлении. Сломать? Он действительно похож на человека, который способен убить, лишь бы прикрыть свою задницу?  
— Я не убивал его, Ричи. И ты знаешь, что я не вру.  
Андроид пожал плечами.  
— Мне сложно «читать» людей, но я был с вами в контакте достаточно долго, чтобы я верил. Но вы подозревали, что я или знаю, или скоро узнаю.  
— Да, — согласился Гэвин. — Но, как мы выяснили, я не такой мудак, чтобы убивать тебя только ради того, чтобы никто не узнал мою маленькую грязную тайну.  
— Давайте тогда я опрошу вас, и мы запишем эти данные как «из неустановленного источника»?  
Гэвин вздохнул и кивнул. Это был лучший вариант.  
— Парень не представился, снял на всю ночь. Мы трахались, в основном, ну, анал, — он поморщился. Почему он смущается вообще? — Мы поели пиццы, немного выпили пива. Ничего такого.  
Ричи кивнул.  
— Ничего необычного?  
— Абсолютно, — поморщился Гэвин. — Блядь, ты что думаешь, что я уже не перебрал все наши разговоры? Вообще все? Нихера.  
— Я понимаю, — Ричи задумался. — у вас нет мотива желать ему смерти. Но на время убийства вы находились?..  
Гэвин не продолжил его фразу, сопоставляя время убийства. Тело обнаружили рано утром, в том же самом отеле, но в другом номере.  
— Как-то тупо.  
— Что?  
— Зачем снимать шлюху, ебаться и потом снимать другой номер? Он кого-то ждал. И решил скрасить время ожидания. У него была запланирована встреча.  
Ричи кивнул и задумчиво уставился в окно. Гэвин даже успел восхититься тому, как андроид пародирует людей прежде, чем тот снова заговорил.  
— Это ценная информация. Спасибо.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— А если не для протокола, то почему? Вам это нравится? Я не совсем понимаю мотивы.  
— Вот и дальше не понимай, — отмахнулся Гэвин, но остановился на середине движения, потому что Ричи коснулся его плеча, точнее положил ладонь над имплантом под ключицей.  
— Если я заплачу вам, вы будете обязаны удовлетворить мои желания, верно?  
Гэвин не понимал, не понимал…  
— А нас не потеряют?  
— Время еще есть, и достаточно.  
— Ты хочешь секса? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Хорошо. Я стою фиксировано. Уверен, — он кивнул на ладонь прижатую к импланту, — тебе сейчас даже видно сколько.  
Андроид рассматривал его словно немного иначе. Под другим углом? С другими мыслями? Гэвин понял, что изменил положение. Встал, опираясь на одну ногу, выпрямился и чуть изогнулся. Он был уверен, что Ричи блефует. Ну серьезно?  
Чип знакомо пискнул только для его восприятия, разворачивая транзакцию.  
— Так ты хочешь что? — растерялся Гэвин. — Конкретнее?  
— Доставьте мне удовольствие?  
Гэвин поднял бровь.  
— А у тебя есть инструмент?  
— Я полностью укомплектован и имею программное обеспечение для симуляции.  
Рид глубоко вдохнул. Отлично. Андроид не блефует. Он хочет секса?  
— Как ты хочешь, машинный мальчик? Минет, анал, дрочка?  
— А что больше нравилось вашим клиентам?  
— Всем по-разному. — Гэвин пожал плечами. Оттер его с прохода и сел на кровать. Все еще разворошенную. Вот он меньше всего думал, что будет ебаться с собственным напарником-андроидом. Точнее вообще с андроидом.  
Ричи подошел медленно, словно сомневался, разглядывая Гэвина. Тот фыркнул и притянул его ближе, дернув за ремень, заставив замереть между его разведенных ног.  
— Ты можешь передумать и отозвать назад деньги, — усмехнулся Гэвин, запрокидывая голову, — а то у меня странное ощущение, что я соблазняю священника перед вступлением в сан.  
— Нет, просто, просто мне интересно, как это происходит вживую. Я изучал материалы в сети, но это... не совсем то.  
О, Гэвин знал, что это не то. Просто смотреть, даже ощущать и участвовать, ощущать запахи, жар, влажность кожи и... в общем, пока технологии не смогли целиком симулировать половой акт. Для начала Рид скользнул руками по бедрам Ричи и положил ладонь на пах.  
И фыркнул.  
— И зачем ты мне соврал?  
Ричи застыл над ним, рука была занесена, словно в прерванном, не законченном движении, Гэвину даже интересно стало, что тот собирался сделать? Погладить? Коснуться? Сжать его волосы?  
— Вдруг бы вы отказались?  
— Что мешает мне это сделать сейчас?  
— Не знаю.  
Гэвин хотел бы расхохотаться в голос, но счел это несколько неправильным, пришлось укусить самого себя за губу.  
— Ладно. И что мы можем сделать, если ты, мой милый андроид, совсем не для этого предназначен?  
Ричи отвел взгляд и опустил руку, которой хотел коснуться его. Гэвин вздохнул и поймал его ладонь, проводя по пальцам, касаясь губами центра ладони. Ричи вздрогнул.  
— Много чего, — сам себе ответил Гэвин, утягивая Ричи за собой на кровать, позволяя зажать себя его телом. Гэвин выгнулся, потираясь о Ричи, вскидывая бедра. Ох, ему нравились андроиды, в этом-то вся и беда. И он действительно знал, как сделать машине хорошо, украденные файлы со схемами ему помогли разобраться в их нихрена-не-нервной системе. Основные окончания сосредоточились на руках андроида, на кончиках пальцев и языке. Губах. Гэвин мог лишь долго касаться губами рук Ричи, и тот сошел бы с ума от удовольствия.  
— Милый? — Гэвин потянул андроида за полы пиджака, укладывая на себя и мягко касаясь губами губ. Рич коротко вдохнул и приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Гэвина скользнуть по его, углубляя поцелуй. Почувствовать себя совращающим «невинность». RK900 точно ни с кем и никогда еще так не развлекался. Гэвин позволил себе забыться, целуя глубоко и сильно, стаскивая с Ричи совершенно ненужную сейчас одежду. Его хотелось гладить, проследить пальцами все линии и чувствительные точки. Идеальные линии и не менее идеальные чувствительные точки. Гэвин припомнил способность андроидов анализировать вещества, пробуя их на язык, и чуть не кончил от одной мысли сунуть член в рот Ричи. Но сначала заставить того об этом просить.  
Гэвин мягко подтолкнул Ричи, опрокидывая на спину, продолжая целовать. У него уже стояло. Жалко, конечно, что нормально потрахаться никак, но ему заплатили за чужое удовольствие. Так что его он в любом случае доставит. И испытает сам. Чем сложнее, тем интереснее. Можно было бы поставить на Ричи пиратское оборудование Трейси, это было бы интересно. Гэвин окончательно стянул с Ричи рубашку, любуясь им, какого черта эти машины такие горячие? Он прижал руку над тириумным насосом сдвигая ладонь правее, где, как помнил, должен был быть участок с более сильной иннервацией. Такой себе баг.  
Ричи коротко охнул и снова глубоко вдохнул. Гэвин чувствовал это, насос грелся. Андроид запустил систему дополнительного охлаждения, значит, он испытывает перегрузку. И ему нравится это.  
Он снова поцеловал Ричи, теперь медленно и плавно, спускаясь ладонью от чувствительного местечка рядом с насосом к правой руке, дрожащей и теплой.  
Провел пальцами от плеча до локтя и прижал их сильнее, Ричи вздрогнул под ним, открывая глаза. Гэвин смотрел на то, как вспыхивает диод, и думал, хватит ли его милого напарника надолго?  
— Я могу делать все, что угодно? — уточнил Гэвин. — Для твоего удовольствия?  
— Да, — выдохнул Ричи и все равно дернулся, когда Гэвин осторожно вскрыл и сдвинул часть корпуса, запуская руку внутрь.  
И вот теперь андроид совершенно потерял контроль. Гэвин просто мягко касался внутренней части корпуса, поглаживал, ничего такого. А Ричи откинул голову и простонал, сжимая пальцами покрывало. Диод горел алым, а оболочка буквально раскалилась.  
Необычно, но ему ведь платили, да? Гэвин скользнул рукой дальше — вообще, конечно, трогать андроидов внутри и без изоляции было совсем неправильно, сравнимо разве что с сексом без резинки в конце XXI века — но Ричи был слишком отзывчивым. Гэвин прижал пальцы к разъемам, шедшим от тириумного насоса, заставляя их немного сдвинуться. Это было здорово. Наблюдать за тем, как андроид дрожит и явно не понимает, что почти перелетел грань. Ох, последний раз этих частей Ричи касался контролер при сборке.  
Рич вдруг вскинулся, вцепился в спинку кровати и, погнув один прутьев решётки, зажмурился. Диод несколько раз пульсирующе набрал мощность и на пару секунд потух. Ричи обмяк на кровати, тяжело дыша, тоже в имитации. Гэвин потер пальцы, разглядывая тириум на них, и также аккуратно поставил пластину на место, наблюдая за тем как псевдо-кожа заполняет стыки. Ричи открыл глаза, поискав взглядом Гэвина, тот улыбнулся, и нависнув над ним весело коснулся его губ, впрочем, тут же отстраняясь.  
— Эта ночь была прекрасна, — пошутил Гэвин. — Давай, нам пора, потому что иначе любимый начальник трахнет нас не так ласково.  
Ричи вздохнул и поднял руки, обнимая его и еще раз целуя.  
— Вы такой невероятный, детектив.  
Гэвин чувствовал непонятную гордость.

***


	4. Chapter 4

В департаменте Ричи немного потерялся из его вида, а начальник занудно потребовал предварительный отчет. Поэтому в морг Риду пришлось ехать самому, коронер хотел показать «что-то интересное» на трупе. Что-то интересное оказалось обломком ножа, кончика ножа, если быть точнее, застрявшем в ране.  
— Еще у нашей жертвы была связь за несколько часов до убийства.  
— Ну хоть наебался всласть, — дернул плечом Гэвин. Понимая, что орудие убийства можно будет искать до конца времен. Вряд ли убийца идиот и не избавился от ножа. Каким угодно способом. Город огромный, помоек и заброшенных парков дохрена. Дело станет явным висяком. Нехорошо.  
Коронер пожал плечами.  
— Наебался. Знаете, что интересно? Обычно ко мне прислушиваются в лаборатории, а сейчас сказали отвалить. Кончик ножа, его состав, даже по сколу видно, что это не просто кухонный прибор.  
Рид насторожился, внимательно рассматривая коронера.  
— Я с пиздиной, — честно признался тот. — Толкиенист, на досуге по паркам бегаю в картонных доспехах. И отличу штамповку и литье от настоящего кованого металла. Орудие убийства — древний кованый нож. Товар редкий, наверняка коллекционный.  
— Спасибо, — совершенно искренне поблагодарил Гэвин. — А не скажете как приблизительно должен выглядеть меч?  
Коронер стянул перчатки и порылся в телефоне, показывая Гэвину.  
— Такой меч называет фламберг.  
— Ага, — кивнул Гэвин, рассматривая волнистое лезвие. — А как так случилось, что он отломился?  
— У мистера Адриана Лейса когда-то давно был сломан позвоночник, и он не стал убирать титановые пластины. А титан намного прочнее даже самых искусных древних клинков.  
Гэвин поблагодарил коронера и покинул морг. Значит, лаборатория не хочет ничего делать и слушать. Кто-то тормозит расследование.  
— Ричи? — Гэвин прижал телефон к плечу. — Клинок фламберг, мне нужны все люди, имеющие такой. Не реплики, оригиналы. Ты в порядке там?  
— Да, детектив, — Ричи звучал очень деловито. — Уже занимаюсь вашим заданием.  
Гэвин нажал отбой и потер губы. Хотелось курить и целоваться. Еще лапать Ричи.  
Пришлось зажать пальцами переносицу. Блядство. Все начало идти наперекосяк с этого убийства. А может и раньше. С назначения Ричи его напарником. Ладно, андроид придурок, но он-то зачем согласился?  
Ах, да.   
Ему пообещали иметь возможность сбросить всю черновую работу на андроида. Ричи вел журналы, заполнял отчеты и следил за учетом работ. Это было удобно. Ага. Еще оснастить андроида причиндалами и он сойдет даже для ебли. Для ебли...  
Для секса? Для занятий любовью? За эти занятия ему вчера заплатили, кстати, каким образом, кто платит андроиду жалование? Он полностью на содержании киберлайф. Или нет? Гэвин точно пропустил что-то. Скорее, раз пластмасски были приравнены к людям, то им обязали платить жалование.  
Гэвин все-таки закурил, он не бросал, но пытался курить хоть немного меньше. Роботы и деньги. Интересно, где жил Ричи?   
Просто, Ричи был первым и единственным. Кто знал. Знал и не осуждал. По крайней мере, Гэвин вот явного осуждения не почувствовал.  
Наоборот, утром был проявлен живой интерес.  
Загруженный странными мыслями, он покурил и двинулся в участок. Ричи нашелся за его столом, внимательно изучающий экран компьютера.  
— А вы тоже любите старую тяжелую музыку? Лейтенант Андерсон слушает подобное. Коннор говорил, что звучит очень здорово, вибрации, хоть и неравномерные, но увлекательные, — андроид улыбнулся ему.  
— Ты изучаешь что я люблю? — растерялся Гэвин.  
— Мне бы хотелось узнать вас лучше и ближе.  
Вот теперь Гэвин понял насколько все на самом деле плохо. Ричи увлекся им раньше, или их секс перемкнул андроиду хотелки, но нахрен все это.  
— Да куда уж ближе, — пробормотал он, всё вело к самой мерзкой части любых отношений.   
Когда одна сторона «отношений» хочет, а второй оно все нахуй не упало.  
— Ричи, мы просто напарники. И только. Ничего более. Совсем. Даже не друзья.  
Андроид активно закивал. Так активно, что Риду поплохело, он как-то ожидал обиды или чего-то вроде того.  
— Да, я знаю. Просто я подумал, что у меня есть некоторые накопления денег и в ближайшее время меня могут несколько модернизировать. Но мне хотелось бы предложить вам... взаимодействие в атмосфере, которая понравилась бы вам. Музыка? Может, запахи?  
Гэвин сглотнул. Чего, блядь?  
— Давай-ка пройдемся-проедемся к семье жертвы, — решил отвлечься Гэвин. Заодно и поговорим по дороге, ага, без лишних ушей.  
И вот теперь, припарковавшись, они шли, и Гэвин чувствовал себя идиотом, не знающим как начать разговор. Особенно потому, что Ричи никакой неловкости явно не испытывал и молчанием не тяготился.  
— Что будет если я откажусь с тобой спать? — прямо спросил Гэвин. Ответ действительно интересовал. Ричи прошагал еще немного в молчании и затем бегло посмотрел на него. Гэвин поежился от потяжелевшего взгляда.  
— Сравнительный анализ ваших данных и записей под борделем окажется на столе у начальника. И не только на столе, на его личном ноуте и в анонимном чате.  
— Ты угрожаешь.  
Ричи повел плечами.  
— Проституция незаконна.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Ну, конечно. Проституция незаконна. Шантаж тоже. Шантаж с целью получения секса, де факто, изнасилование, тоже. Что ты за андроид?  
Ричи снова взглянул на него.  
— Да, но все же я надеюсь, что вы примете правильное решение. Дело в том, что утром вам понравилось. Несмотря на то, что вы не кончили.  
— Ага, все абьюзеры так говорят, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Откуда ты знаешь, что мне понравилось?  
Ричи промолчал, они несколько минут шли в тишине, по старой части города. Гэвин успел расслабиться, хоть разговор явно не был завершен. Ричи совершенно внезапно рванул его за руку, втаскивая в глухую подворотню, прижимая всем телом к каменной кладке и целуя.  
— Я знаю, — шептал он, не позволяя Гэвину вывернуться из хватки, — я слышал твой пульс и...  
Ричи перехватился удобнее, прижимая Гэвина только плечом, довольно сжал пальцы на его члене.   
— ...у тебя стояло.  
Гэвин не успел ничего ответить, Ричи отпустил его, также стремительно как и напал.  
— Расследование, детектив. Мы идем?  
Гэвин коротко вдохнул и фыркнул. Значит, вот так. Теперь он точно знает, чем займется вечером. Хорошенько вытрахает Ричи в его болтливую пасть. Чтоб больше не просил.  
— Идем.  
Дом, в котором жил покойный, был спрятанным в глубине большого парка за высоким забором. И встретили их весьма прохладно. Гэвин привык и знал это мерзкое ощущение: тебе не рады, но открыто хамить себе не позволяют и только и ждут, ждут, чтобы ты ушел. Чтобы никогда тебя больше не видеть. Будь он более эмоционально восприимчивым, такое бы дико угнетало, ага. Как хорошо, что у него эмоциональный фон как у... ну, с андроидами теперь не сравнить, так что как у древнего стационарника.  
— Мы очень хотим увидеть вашу коллекцию холодного оружия, — плавно от вопросов про врагов и “кого вы подозреваете” перешёл Гэвин.  
— С чего вы взяли, что она есть?  
— Есть фото в сети, — уточнил Ричи.  
Сестра покойного поморщилась. На самом деле Гэвин ожидал увидеть кого-то жуткого, слегка пошерстив информацию и послушав Ричи, он сделал выводы, что мисс Лейс не просто феминистка, а настоящее чудовище, желающее уничтожить мужское население планеты. Ну, или согнать их на фермы, ради получения спермы. Возможно, она и была чудовищем, но ничуть не походила на достаточно жутких девиц, из тех, что отказались от эпиляции и нормального питания, считая эти дела отрыжкой патриархата.  
Напротив, женщина была красивой. Ухоженной, с хорошей стрижкой, маникюром и красивыми ногами, которые отчасти скрывала юбка-карандаш. Разве что смотрела на него с лютой ненавистью и брезгливостью.  
— Я сама способна открыть дверь, — прошипела она, когда Рид, просто инстинктивно хотел пропустить ее вперед.  
— Конечно, мисс, я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
Стало интересно, ненавидят ли подобные ей андроидов? Хотя, наверное, да. Тех, что с внешностью мужчин. Гэвин почти укусил себя за язык, чтобы ничего такого не спросить.   
Коллекция оружия не была большой. Гэвин насчитал всего четыре меча и штуки три кинжалов. Могла ли женщина поднять меч? Или взяла бы кинжал? Те меньше и выглядят легче.  
— Как думаешь, что из этого фламберг? — с надеждой спросил он Ричи.  
Андроид уверенно указал на два меча и один короткий клинок. И последний вызвал у Гэвина интерес, он выглядел достаточно потертым, на лезвие виднелось много сколов и царапин.  
— Большое вам спасибо.  
Уже уходя, Гэвин не смог удержаться и промурлыкал пару комплиментов, совершенно невинных, мисс Лейс и ее матери. Вроде того, что несмотря на горе, те замечательно выглядят. Просто ради раздраженного взгляда мисс Лейс, думая, скажет она ему что-нибудь о «непрошенной оценке внешности» и том, как это мерзко. Не сказала.  
— Зачем вы ее провоцировали? — поинтересовался Ричи.  
— Я надеюсь, ты отсканировал лезвия тех ножей?  
— Не уверен, что мечи и кинжал заслуживают такое унижающее обобщение как «ножи». Конечно, отсканировал.  
— Кинжал, да? — Риду казалось, что он и так видел крошечный скол на острие. — А провоцировал потому, что есть нормальные женщины, желающие равноправия, а есть поехавшие курвы, которые весьма однобоко воспринимают идеи данного движения. Так вот, это курва.  
Ричи задумчиво посмотрел на Гэвина, но комментировать не стал. В участок ехали в тишине.  
— Думаю, она пришла в номер и, после ссоры, заколола его.  
— Обычно холодное оружие предпочитают мужчины, женщины выбирают яды.  
— Ричи, — разулыбался Гэвин, — пообещай, что если это она, то ты обязательно скажешь ей эту фразу. Хочу посмотреть, как она будет орать на тебя.  
Андроид растерянно заморгал.  
— Но это статистические данные.  
Гэвин припарковался и доверительно приблизился к Ричи.  
— Эти данные составляли мужчины, которые, ее угнетают. Она будет орать.  
В участке началась возня, сверка данных и предварительные отчеты. Начальство дало добро на допрос в присутствии адвоката. А Ричи в какой-то момент ухватил Гэвина за запястье и утащил в кладовую уборочного инвентаря. Гэвин ощутил себя в дурном фарсе, потому, что Ричи зажал его, схватив рукой за горло и просто смотрел. В тишине маленького и глухого помещения это ощущалось жутко.  
— Ты выглядишь как маньяк, — прошептал Гэвин, досадуя на самого себя за то, что ему вся эта ситуация нравилась. Нравился такой неправильный Ричи, сдержанно-агрессивный. Нравилось то, что тот так явно хотел его. Андроид сверкнул глазами, и его диод снова окрасился красным. У Гэвина встало уже от этого. Но хотелось поломаться за ту призрачную угрозу его слить. — Как настоящий человеческий маньяк, — Рид едва не пискнул, когда андроид лизнул его в щеку и развернул лицом к стене, буквально сдирая брюки. Гэвин закусил губы, потому что его слишком хорошо облапали за живот, стягивая белье, и укусили в шею. Он охнул, выгибаясь, понимая, что ему все равно ничего не обломится, так как Ричи его ебать просто нечем, но даже так было приятно. Быть пойманным, прижатым к чужому жаркому телу, по его шее теперь нежно вели губами, загнанно выдыхая в загривок.  
Пальцы Ричи скользнули на его щеку, к губам и Гэвин послушно прошелся по подушечкам языком, ощущая, как сбивается дыхание, касающееся его шеи.  
Ричи снова мягко прикусил его шею, почти в том месте, где она перетекает в плечо, и отнял пальцы, многообещающе касаясь его между ягодиц. Гэвин зашипел, вздрагивая и сжимаясь на его пальцах. Ричи лениво вылизывал его шею, второй рукой сжав ему горло.  
— Я изучил вас психопрофиль, — шептал он в ухо, почти касаясь губами кожи, так чувствительно. — Вы любите когда вас ни о чем не спрашивают.  
О, да, Гэвин любил.  
Он много чего любил, но вот этот момент с молчанием просто...  
Гэвин прикусил губу, подаваясь на ласкающие пальцы, хрипло дыша и вздрагивая. Он хотел бы получить член, как можно быстрее, но сама мысль о том, что ему так и не перепадет, заставляла его хотеть плакать.  
— Боже...  
— Зови меня так, — выдохнул Ричи.  
— Ты мудак, — простонал Гэвин, и сжал зубы на своей руке, глуша стон, потому что Ричи врубил вибрацию. Его пальцы вибрировали, поглаживая его, каждый раз касаясь простаты, теперь Гэвин не мог осмысленно даже ругаться. Только загнанно дышать и неконтролируемо сжиматься. Так хорошо, да, почему они не делали этого раньше? Гэвин задыхался, скулил, дрожал и сжимался, пытаясь продлить, продлить это ощущение. Такое сладкое.  
— Вам нравится. И мне тоже хорошо, — прошептал Ричи в его шею и широко лизнул языком его плечо. Гэвина накрыло еще и от этого голоса, низкого и тяжелого, он даже не подозревал, что Ричи может так говорить. Он кончил, вздрагивая и жмурясь, не думая ни о чем совершенно, кроме того, что ему сейчас хорошо, и совсем неважно, что происходит вокруг.  
Ричи удержал его от падения, мягко прижав к себе. И... Гэвин снова ощутил, как чипа коснулись. Его счет пополнен. Он застонал. Это все так странно.  
— Ты вовсе не обязан этого делать. Ты андроид, скидка сто процентов.  
Ричи усмехнулся и шумно вздохнул.  
— Я понятия не имею как выстроить с вами отношения, — признался Ричи.  
— М-м-м, — протянул Гэвин, чувствуя, как его очень аккуратно и быстро приводят в порядок. — Во-первых, смотря какие и что тебе нужно? И во-вторых, а вдруг я все-таки убийца? Там не знаю, с провалами памяти и раздвоением личности?  
— Думаю, нет. Ваш чип имеет привязку. Геолокацию, я проследил ваш маршрут тем вечером, — андроид вздохнул и развернул его лицом к себе. — Вы не убийца.  
— Меня зовут Гэвин. Ты трахнул меня, так что можем перейти на ты, — усмехнулся Рид и притянул Ричи к себе, жадно целуя. И андроид ответил.

***


	5. Chapter 5

— По итогам: у нас есть орудие убийства — сканы совпадают с любезно предоставленным нам осколком.  
Гэвин смотрел в мерцающий монитор и чувствовал себя странно, по многим причинам. Самая основная, конечно, Ричи, потому что запасть на андроида это было верхом тупости в его понимании. Это так же унизительно, как втрескаться в свой вибратор.  
— Отслеживаю перемещения мис Лейс по камерам до, после и в момент убийства, — ответил Ричи, с тем раздражающим устремленным куда-то в себя взглядом всех андроидов.  
Гэвин развалился на рабочем месте, мечтая о том, чтобы Ричи как можно скорее поставил новое оборудование. Шикарный член с тремя режимами вибрации. И чтобы соски тоже сделали чувствительными. Чтобы Ричи, ночами, тихо поскуливал и выгибался под ним. И не только ночами.  
А можно вместо спермы влить в него вискарь?  
— Что?  
— Я теряю ее у “Райской пташки” за семь минут до убийства и нахожу там же через три после.  
— Как думаешь, какова вероятность того, что леди любит развлекаться продажей себя? Или покупать себе парней, хотя, в ее случае девушек, для секса?  
— Крайне мала, — спокойно ответил Ричи, — я переслал данные, но некоторые улики косвенные. Жду ордера на арест.  
— Прекрасно, — Гэвин довольно встал, потягиваясь, сам понимая, что подсознательно рисуется перед Ричи, хотя зачем бы? — Надо будет обязательно метнуться на пиратский рынок, — он подмигнул Ричи, — прибарахлиться интересным софтом.  
Глаза и диод Ричи вспыхнули.  
— То есть вы... ты... не оскорбился на то, что я сказал про... про то, что солью тебя начальству?  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Я дрожу от этой перспективы, — Рид усмехнулся. — Поэтому буду делать все, чтобы ты был доволен.  
Андроид выглядел радостно и одновременно растерянно. Если бы он умел краснеть, то обязательно покраснел бы. Гэвин очень хотел погладить его скулу, провести большим пальцем, медленно, наслаждаясь чужим замешательством.  
— Перспектива того, что вы бы больше никогда не позволили мне быть с вами, с тобой, заставила испытать почти ужас, — признался Ричи. — Я бы не сдал вас.  
Гэвин улыбнулся.  
— Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал и ты все тот же жесткий нагибатор. М-м-м?  
— Вы заслуживаете любящее существо рядом, — Ричи поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. — Я хочу, чтобы вы были со мной добровольно и знали, насколько я ценю это. К сожалению, ничем, кроме денег я это выразить не умею.  
Гэвин поднял бровь. Вот как? Так андроиды выражают любовь? Тут где-то явно логическая ошибка. И Ричи не пытался его хоть как-то оскорбить, платя за секс. В последний раз точно.  
— Так, знаешь, сегодня тебе нужно обязательно прогуляться по городу и довести меня домой, чтобы мы могли поговорить про отношения и прочую хрень, — предупредил его Гэвин и хотел было продолжить, но Ричи перебил его.  
— Есть ордер на арест.  
Отлично.  
— Ходу, Рич.  
У него уже были заготовлены комплименты о «великолепных амазонках». Мисс Лейс была в ярости, хоть и пыталась сдерживаться. Рид зачитывал ее права и ощущал некоторое торжество, которое появлялось в его душе нечасто. Женщина действительно была виновна, и у Ричи уже были еще несколько подозрений насчет висяков за прошедший год.  
В любом случае сравнить следует.  
— Вы не хотите сказать почему вы убили своего брата? — поинтересовался Гэвин. — Мне не для протокола, мне так, интересно. Он был замечательным человеком, вам бы им гордиться, а не убивать. Столько всего сделал, — Гэвин заглянул в экран планшета, — волновался о таких законодательно незащищенных людях, как шлюхи...  
— Мой брат был отвратительным и двуликим, — мисс Лейс держалась холодно, явно сдерживая себя. — Мы были в равных условиях, но его сочли более благонадежным. Член между ног дает преимущество даже сейчас. Знаете, кто первым бы открыл бордель и агитировал девушек там работать? Кто стал бы прививать им все жуткие ценности? Я избавила общество от этой угрозы.  
Вот и признание.  
Гэвин кивнул. У всех в этом мире своя правда.   
Он мог бы рассказать, что Лейс просто хотел, чтобы у проституток были хоть какие-то права, и что вместо него придут другие, кто мыслит схоже. Что угроза проблемы не исчезла, а лишь немного сдвинулась во времени.   
Но не стал. В отличие от большинства спермобаков, свое мнение он предпочитал держать при себе.  
Так что мисс Лейс он просто отконвоировал в учаток, пока Ричи составлял отчет начальству.  
— Что же, — он улыбнулся андроиду поверх чашки кофе. — Мы пойдем гулять? Чтобы я мог рассказать тебе немного про взаимоотношения.  
Ричи активно закивал. Потом смущенно отвел взгляд.  
— А мое оборудование?  
— Я решил потратить деньги с пользой и заказал, так что можно идти гулять по мокрым улицам и разглядывать граффити, — Рид оперся о стол, почти садясь на него, разглядывая Ричи, то, как тот явно хотел коснуться его, но одернул себя. — Пойдем?  
Гэвин склонился ниже, все еще не делая ничего, что можно было бы расценить неверно, и прошептал:  
— Можешь лапать меня по подворотням.  
Ричи довольно улыбнулся и коснулся его руки.  
— Хорошо. А... — он потянулся к чипу, но Рид легко перехватил его ладонь и мягко коснулся пальцев губами.  
— Обойдемся без этого.  
И только потом осознал, что кто нибудь наверняка мог увидеть. Но работа как будто продолжала кипеть, и никто не спешил замечать их.  
Ричи ждал, пока Гэвин накинет куртку, достанет сигарету, не зажигая ее, просто удерживая губами.  
На улице стало поспокойнее, Гэвин легко толкнул плечом Ричи, они остановились и Гэвин наконец-то подкурил, с наслаждением затягиваясь.  
— Я могу спросить, почему вы так развлекаетесь? Развлекались? — поинтересовался Ричи.  
— А это просто. Все мои отношения просто напросто разваливались, и я решил, что хватит этой мозгоебки. И для себя и для других. Так почему бы не получить секс немного иначе? И опять-таки, я всегда мог отказать непонравившемуся партнеру.  
Ричи слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ты рассказываешь так, как будто тебе действительно нравилось. Но ведь невозможно исключать ничего страшного. А если бы кто-то тебя... навредил тебе? Или еще хуже?  
Андроид протянул руку, касаясь пальцами щеки Рида, словно желая вдруг удостовериться, что тот жив. Что все хорошо.  
— Рич, ничего бы не случилось. Я ведь силовик, не забывай.  
— Всегда есть транквилизаторы и наркотики. Такому теневому бизнесу не нужны «индивидуалки». Тебя рано или поздно бы все равно выкрали. Или обнулили память. Я не хочу, чтобы ты этим больше занимался. И не из-за банальной человеческой ревности, а потому, что это опасно. Для тебя. Если хочешь ролевых игр, то они у нас будут, какие только пожелаешь.  
Гэвин усмехнулся и выдохнул вверх дым.  
— Я подумаю, хорошо? Все же это долгое время было моей отдушиной.  
Ричи кивнул и нервно улыбнулся. Было странно и дико видеть такого андроида.  
— Я буду следить за вами. Мне страшно.  
Гэвин вздохнул и увлек Ричи за собой, в сторону дома.  
— Ну теперь у меня есть личный сталкер, — шутил Гэвин. — Хочешь будешь моим сутенером?  
— В рамках ролевой игры? Кем угодно.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Гэвин втащил Ричи в дом, жадно целуясь и ничего не видя. Именно он и споткнулся о посылку, оставленную у двери.  
— О, — расфокусировано посмотрел на него Гэвин, — это твой апгрейд, надеюсь ты не в обиде, что я выбрал все на свой вкус?  
Андроид довольно улыбнулся и подхватил коробку, вталкивая Рида в квартиру.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я это поставил? Или после того, как ты кончишь?  
Рид проскулил. Он хотел всего и сразу.  
— Ты сможешь самостоятельно? Да? Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже трахнул меня. И кончил.  
Там много всего, но вдруг тебе не понравится оборудование, которое превратит тебя в нимфомана?  
— Посмотрим, — Ричи сел на диван, вскрывая коробку, и Гэвин досадливо кусал губы. — Я правильно понимаю, что на это все нет лицензионного ПО?  
— Правильно понимаешь, — согласился Гэвин, перегибаясь через его руку и вытягивая тонкие нервные пластины, которые андроиды крепили на груди для дополнительной стимуляции, — это тоже тебе.  
Ричи выглядел как ребенок в рождественское утро, восхищенно-довольным. Перебирал в руках пластины, датчики и... да, тот самый член. Не самый огромный, но Гэвина полностью устраивал размер.  
— Ты сможешь смонтировать?  
— Конечно! — Ричи улыбнулся. — Тут даже инструменты в комплекте идут!  
— То есть, идеального мужчину и партнера все же можно собрать, — пробормотал Гэвин, — своими руками. Ну почти. Раздевайся, — приказал Гэвин, стягивая с Ричи пиджак и довольно залипая, расстегивая мелкие пуговицы черной рубашки, пользуясь возможностью погладить открывающуюся светлую кожу. Андроид мягко улыбнулся, прижимая его ладонь плотнее к себе.  
— Мы дотерпим до момента, когда я все установлю?  
— Вот и проверим, — мягко улыбнулся Рид. Он вот был готов прямо сейчас снова снять панель с тела Ричи и снова касаться его изнутри, поглаживая разъемы и слоты. Интересно, и зачем инженеры оставили их такими чувствительными? Скорее, идея была самая благая, чтобы андроиды могли сами почувствовать проблему и устранить ее, вот только все использовали высокую чувствительность слотов явно иначе. Гэвин вытянул из рук Ричи нейроленту, погладив его грудь, почти смахивая псевдокожу, заставляя обнажить пластик каркаса и довольно закрепил тонкую полосу, так чтобы она проходила по линии сосков.  
— Иначе зачем они еще?  
Ричи облизнулся и вернул кожу. Он осторожно повел руками по груди и охнул, прикрыв глаза.  
— Нужно откалибровать. Сейчас.  
Андроид замер, словно полностью отключаясь от реальности, а Гэвин довольно улыбнулся, раздевая его дальше. Он почти подобрался к самому интересному. Рассматривая распакованный член. Ну и, конечно, тот был не сам по себе, как обычный вибратор, а системой, наподобие оборудования андроидов серии Трейси. Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, он ждал. Пока Ричи закончит калибровку. И потом его следует раздеть и, скорее всего, они знатно заебутся только подключая и настраивая соединения.  
Но оно, наверняка, будет того стоить.  
— Завершено.  
Диод Ричи загорелся ровным синим и андроид внимательно уставился на стоящего на коленях Гэвина.  
— Мне нравится. Вы что-то хотели?  
— Раздевайся. Будем монтировать тебе член, и ты сможешь смотреть на меня с этого ракурса сколько угодно.  
Ричи улыбнулся, поспешно стягивая вещи. Гэвин звонко пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая где у него лежат отвертки. К монтажу следовало подходить основательно. Зато Ричи со снятой рубашкой и расстегнутыми брюками выглядел чертовски горячо, его хотелось и так, даже без дополнительных обновлений, но Гэвин уж слишком горел доставить ему удовольствие.  
Он облизнулся, раздумывая. И решился. Подался вперед, скользя губами и языком по соску Ричи. И тот вздрогнул, поскуливая, дрожа и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
— Черт! Не совсем подстроено... ох, — андроид нервно вздохнул. — Я... просто не знаю.  
Гэвин знал. Чувствительность была в норме, просто Ричи все еще боялся.  
Хер с ним с хером.  
Гэвин вытянул остальные нейроленты, накладывая их на не сопротивляющегося Ричи. Шею, живот, запястья. Разглядывая, как те мерцают и сливаются с псевдокожей, словно растворяясь в ней, как сахарная вата в воде. И наслаждаясь тем, как после каждого прикосновения Ричи вздрагивает и поскуливает. Дрожит и словно не знает, куда себя деть. О, конечно, был бы член, он бы просто передернул.  
А так, андроид просто разрывался между своими новыми нервными окончаниями.  
Гэвин заскулил, потому что его ухватили за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и оторваться от детального вылизывания сосков и мыслей, можно ли будет попросить Ричи сделать пирсинг?  
— Установи, — прошептал Ричи, разглядывая его лицо и теперь поглаживая его губы, — хочу тебя. Пожалуйста.  
Гэвин прикусил губу и отстранился, довольно улыбаясь. Прекрасно, сейчас только бы не налажать с членом... Но игрушка легко встала на место, пазы шлейфов были как влитые и мгновение спустя он, на пробу, лизнул головку. Сработало. Ричи дышал так сильно и глубоко. Замечательно. Гэвин сполз на пол, удобнее сжимая колени Ричи, потираясь лицом о его живот, горячо дыша на член, тот подрагивал в полной симуляции эрекции.  
— Детектив не хочет поиграть? — снова погладил его волосы Ричи, улыбаясь и пытаясь систематизировать то насколько ему нравится наблюдать Гэвина на коленях перед собой.  
— Давай, начинай, я подхвачу, — у Гэвина разве что уже слюна не капала, до того хотелось как можно скорее... скорее.  
Ричи сжал пальцы в его волосах, внимательно глядя в глаза.  
— Хочешь его?  
Гэвин кивнул. Слова вряд ли требовались.  
— Покажи как сильно ты его хочешь? — хрипло приказал Ричи, и Гэвин охнул, чувствуя, как этот его голос заставляет удовольствие прокатываться по позвоночнику и поднимать дыбом волоски на загривке. А когда Ричи сильно схватил его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и вовсе поплыл. Он открыл рот, показывая язык, часто дыша. Пульс отдавался в висках, ему даже казалось, что изображение, что он видел, подрагивало, билось в такт пульсу.  
— Я вижу, — прошептал Ричи, все также фиксируя его голову. — Ты хочешь меня. Так вперёд, — хватка ослабла, и Рид опустил голову, насаживаясь на член. Вот теперь он понял, что медленных томных ласк не выйдет.  
Он заскулил, принимая до конца, ощущая не разжавшуюся хватку в своих волосах и то, как вздрагивает Ричи. Его самый лучший андроид. Гэвин мог быть, и он хотел быть только его. Личным человеком? Он вслепую протянул руку, оглаживая места вживленных нейролент. И понимая, что кончит так и не коснувшись себя, только от того, как Ричи держит его.  
За секунду до того, как его бы накрыло кайфом, Ричи оттянул его от своего члена, оставляя возбужденным и тяжело дышащим.  
— Ты такой красивый, Гэвин, — выдохнул он. Член андроида все еще стоял, блестящий от слюны, с налившимися венами. — Хочу трахнуть тебя. Ты хочешь?  
Рид заскулил и зажмурился. Да, да, он хотел, очень хотел этого.  
— Скажи мне, как сильно ты меня хочешь.  
— Я, — Гэвин потянулся к Ричи, практически укладывая его на диван, сбивая на пол одежду и обрывки упаковок, — очень, — он потерся о Ричи всем телом как огромная кошка, — очень-очень сильно хочу тебя, — последние слова он выдохнул почти в губы.  
Ричи провел ладонями по его спине, жадно к себе прижимая и, да, Гэвин ощутил, что искусственный член очень скользкий. Эта функция великолепна, когда хочется повторить секс через пару часов, не заморачиваясь особой подготовкой.  
Удобно.  
Ричи достаточно умело собрал с члена смазку и огладил его пальцами, возможно, излишне осторожно, но очень хорошо. Должно быть боялся ненароком повредить своего человека. Так что Гэвин снялся его пальцев, перехватывая за кисть, и довольно потерся о член, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда головка проскальзывала по входу, надавливая на мышцы.  
— Ты такой, — выдохнул Рид, довольно улыбаясь, продолжая покачиваться. — Великолепный. Я так хочу твой член внутри.  
Ричи коротко выдохнул и ухватил его за пояс, фиксируя и мягко опуская на себя.  
Гэвин прикусил губу и прикрыл глаза, привыкая к ощущениям.  
И, да, в большей степени этот подарок был для него, стоило признать свой эгоизм. Он качнулся, плавно-плавно, чувствуя, как даже горло перехватывает от ощущений. Что руки Ричи, с силой сжимающие его бедра, белеют от исчезающего скина.  
Идеально.  
Он плавно набирал темп, дрожа и нервно всхлипывая от нехватки амплитуды. Когда его с силой трахали, протаскивая по одеялу, ощущения были совсем иными.  
— Ричи... — прошептал он. — Давай. Делай то, что хочешь, — Гэвин царапнул его плечи, наблюдая, как скин исчезает и проявляется, полосами. И охнул, когда его перекинули, втискивая в диван, сильно удерживая за поясницу и хватая за горло. Гэвин зашипел от того, как правильно рука сжалась на его шее, не позволяя вдохнуть. А Ричи набрал темп, трахая так, что звезды перед глазами вспыхивали. Хорошо. Отлично. Великолепно. Слова растворились, остались ощущения, жадность. Гэвин не мог пожелать лучшего, его трахали членом, который он сам выбрал, и душили просто идеально. Очевидно, что Ричи знал его психопрофиль лучшего него самого, позволяя иногда рывками втягивать воздух. Гэвин любовался лицом склоненного над ним Ричи, нечетким из-за гипоксии и вспыхивающих кислотных пятен перед глазами, сжимался на его члене, чувствуя, как удовольствие стягивает позвоночник, заставляя подставляться под грубые движения.  
Еще, еще и еще.   
Ох, он точно собрался кончить без рук, потому что сейчас Гэвин превратился в простую куклу. Которой слишком хорошо.  
— Рич... — всхлипнул он, глядя в глаза Ричи с неестественно расширенными зрачками. Ему хватило еще двух толчков, чтобы забыться. Он жадно глотал воздух, опьяненный тем, что теперь может свободно дышать, разглядывая замершего над ним Ричи, с мерцающим красным диодом. Так заворожено, поглаживающего его вздрагивающее горло, скулу, висок.  
— Охуенно, — смог произнести Гэвин. — Давай, ты никуда не уйдешь от меня?  
— Давай, — согласился Ричи.

***

03.05.20 — 13.05.20


End file.
